


Forged in Fire

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [78]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And a Hamish 'verse piece I've been trying to write for the past week, Burn Awareness Week, By Sanders sides, Gen, Hopefully it'll be ready soon though, I got side tracked, It's driving me mad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After the events at Poppy's compound, Harry and Eggsy find Merlin





	Forged in Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Burn Awareness Week – February 4-10

“We can’t just leave him there,” Eggsy said, standing from where he’d collapsed at the counter in Poppy’s diner. “It’s not right, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry soothed, standing as well. “We’ve got to find a way to open the gates first.”

“She’s got some sort of set up over there,” Eggsy said, nodding towards the desk tucked in the corner.

“Well let’s go have a look then, shall we?” Harry made his way to the desk, moving the mouse to bring the screen to life, finding that it was already up and running.

“Looks like she runs everything from here,” Eggsy said, leaning over Harry’s shoulder. “Wait, what’s that?” he took the mouse from Harry, clicking a small window in the corner of the screen, pulling up the feed from the security cameras outside the gate. “Oh my God, Haz. Are you seeing this?”

Harry didn’t respond, instead hitting the button to open the gates before running out of the diner, Eggsy hot on his heels after grabbing the first aid kit from where it was hanging, big and obvious, on the wall next to the desk. 

“He’s still with us,” Harry murmured, fingers resting on the pulse at Merlin’s neck. “We’ve got to move quickly. Can you contact Ginger?”

“On it,” Eggsy said, setting the case next to Harry as he tapped his glasses, which Merlin and Ginger had connected to Statesman’s communications system. “Ginger.”

“I’m here,” the tech said, her voice reassuring, if not as much as Merlin’s always was, “I saw what happened with Jack.”

“Sorry about that, I’m sure the two of you were friends or something.”

“Jack was always a bit out there,” Ginger said. “I’ve got Absinthe and Vodka on their way.”

“Will they get here in time?”

“They should,” Ginger sounded less sure this time. “How’s Harry doing?”

“He’s focused,” Eggsy said, turning to face Harry. “It’s...I’m not...things are going to be different now. I don’t...I didn’t know all that much about them. I can see that now and it’s kinda…”

“I understand,” Ginger said gently. “Arrival in two minutes.”

Eggsy nodded, heading back to let Harry know backup was on its way.

* * *

“He’s lucky to have just lost his legs,” Eggsy said, looking over the medical charts that were hanging on the end of Merlin’s hospital bed. “Damn, have you looked at this, Haz?”

“I have,” Harry said with a short nod. “He’ll be fine, he always is.”

“Of course,” Eggsy agreed. “Merlin’s always been the pillar, guess it’s our turn.”

Harry nodded, returning to the documents he had been looking over. 

Eggsy put the chart back where it belonged before crossing the room and taking the tablet from Harry’s hands. “You need to get some sleep.”

“Eggsy,” Harry’s voice was somewhere between sharp and shocked. “Give me my tablet back.”

“I will,” Eggsy agreed. “Tomorrow. You need to sleep. Neither of us are going to be any good when he makes up unless we get some sleep.”

“You’re right,” Harry agreed, softening. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy smiled, helping Harry up and leading him back to the room the two of them shared at Statesman HQ.

* * *

“You’re both absolutely mad,” Merlin grumbled. “Honestly, when was the last time either of you got a proper night’s sleep.”

“I’ll have you know I got him to bed last night,” Eggsy huffed, moving around the room, gathering the mess that hadn’t seemed important the night before. “You feeling alright?”

“Much better than I have any right to,” Merlin answered. “I notice that you didn’t say if you got any sleep last night.”

“I was focusing on Harry, I think I did get some sleep though,” Eggsy murmured. “He’s been working on rebuilding as well as worrying about you.”

“You need to take care of yourself too, Eggsy.”

“Merlin…”

“Eggsy, come now.”

Eggsy sighed, sitting on the edge of Merlin’s bed. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “You know how I worry.”

“Well everyone is alright now, so you can get some rest.”

Eggsy let himself be pulled to lay down next to Merlin. “I’m glad you’re awake,” he murmured. “Glad you didn’t die.”

“So am I,” Merlin murmured, pressing a kiss to the top Eggsy’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
